


Jealousy

by Wolfsbride



Series: It Started With A Photo Shoot [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, James Bond (Movies) RPF
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsbride/pseuds/Wolfsbride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel knows he has no reason to be jealous, but he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyvivien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyvivien/gifts).



Daniel is jealous. 

He’d been having fun, nearly unheard of for him at a shoot. He had rubbed elbows with the prior Bonds and that had been great. The only sore spot was that the writers for the photo layout kept referring to him as the youngest Bond and when, after the shoot where the six of them had been made to stand in order of succession, they’d also dubbed him the _shortest_ Bond, the spot became sorer. As much as he liked the others, it was a relief when the shoot had been scaled down to just him, Judi and Pierce. 

His relief hadn’t lasted long. And now he’s jealous. He fully acknowledges the emotion though he doesn’t know what to do with it.

The feeling confuses him because he _likes_ Pierce. The man is a proper gentleman. A colleague, if not a friend. But if Pierce doesn’t stop touching Judi, he’s going to punch him in the face. If he finds the person whose idea it was to do a feature on the fact that Bond has shared the same M over the last seven movies, he’s going to punch them too. 

It doesn’t help that Pierce looks the consummate Bond in his tuxedo, while Daniel is dressed more casually reflecting the different styles of Bond. Judi is like a jewel between them, sparkling effortlessly, the way she always does. Daniel fights against the urge to make a fist.

“Ooo, yes! That’s excellent Mr. Craig. Very menacing! Mr. Brosnan, could you, you know, smile a bit more?” 

Daniel grits his teeth at the way the photographer is salivating. Luckily it fits his character so it only makes the photographer even more delighted. He can’t wait to be done.

~*~*~*~*~*~

When he slips into Judi’s hotel room, he’s not surprised to find her waiting up for him. He takes in her closed posture and sighs. He knew it was too much to hope that she hadn’t noticed his earlier behaviour. 

“Come to drag me off to your cave, then?” Her tone is brusque; her mouth a firm line of displeasure. 

“Not really. The upkeep on those things is murder.”

She continues to stare him down and Daniel rubs the back of his neck, feeling foolish. “Look, I’m sorry. But he was being all…” Daniel gestures to indicate what Pierce was being since he can’t seem to articulate it.

“You are an idiot.” Judi says this clearly and slowly so that he doesn’t miss this point.

He doesn’t. 

Unfolding her arms from across her chest, she moves towards him briskly, and then tugs at his shirt. “Honestly! Do you really think I care that a penguin wears a tuxedo better than you do?”

“Okay, that’s a little harsh, don’t you think?”

“Shut up. I’m not the one that spent the last few hours being a moron because he thinks he doesn’t measure up. And yes, you are just that obvious. What I don’t understand is why.”

He forgets sometimes that Judi and M both share the trait of being horrifyingly observant. And now that it’s out in the open, he’s going to have to explain it to her.

“It’s just… You’re…” There aren’t words to describe what Judi is. Or the ones he has aren’t good enough. Amazing, intelligent, courageous – he could probably think of a word for every letter of the alphabet.

Judi touches his face lightly and when he focuses on her, her irritation is gone, leaving behind a bit of worry but mostly a look of such profound love it makes his breath catch. “You dear stupid boy.” She raises her other hand and rests it on his chest. “Don’t put me on so high a pedestal; I’m sure to fall off.”

He starts to shake his head and she moves her hand to grip his chin, keeping him still. “Yes. I’m human just like everyone else, complete with all the flaws and foibles that go with it. I’m not too _good_ for you. I’m right where I want to be.”

When he sighs, she releases him and smacks both hands on his chest. “Now you’re just being deliberately maudlin and you’re much too young for that!” 

He grips her wrists, being careful not to hurt her. “So, you don’t find him the tiniest bit attractive?”

“It’s not _his_ prick I’ve been promoting, is it?”

Her prim tone is so at odds with her statement, he can’t help but laugh.


End file.
